Langeweile
by Ananka
Summary: Ein gelangweilter Duo, ein ihm kurz unbekanntes Zimmer, ein Kleid und dann noch Trowa... Duo x Trowa


**Titel: Langeweile**  
**Teil: 1/1**  
**Autor: Ananka**  
**Fanfiction: Gundam Wing**

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Gundam Wing gehören (leider) nicht mir sondern Tokita, Yadate und Tomino. Ich verdiene auch nichts an dieser Story.**  
**Warnung: Silly, Lemon**  
**Pairing: Duo x Trowa**

Duo war langweilig und das schon seit Tagen. Sie sassen in einer von Quatres Residenzen irgendwo am Ende der Welt und machten eine Missionspause, wie Heero es geknurrt hatte. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, dem das nicht passte. Wufei hatte sich natürlich sofort den Garten angeeignet und nur wer lebensmüde war, wagte, sich ihm zu nähern. Heero hatte ihn hochkant auf dem Zimmer geworfen und weigerte sich, ihn im zweiten Bett schlafen zu lassen. Seither musste er auf dem Sofa schlafen und war auf den Perfect Soldier überhaupt nicht mehr gut zu sprechen. Selbstverständlich, so dachte er, hätte er ein anderes Zimmer nehmen können, aber da kam Quatre ins Spiel, der übrigens seine Zeit im hauseigenen Solarium verbrachte. Dieser hatte das sofort verneint, denn die restlichen Zimmer gehörten seinen Schwestern, und so durfte er natürlich nicht darin übernachten. Was Trowa tat, war Duo nicht bekannt. Aber war immer er tat, der war sowieso an der ganzen Situation Schuld, fand Duo, und deshalb war er auch sauer auf den Heavyarms-Pilot, so einfach war das. Dummer Heero, doofer Quatre, gemeiner Wufei und oberdoofer Trowa!

Duo wanderte schon zum zehnten Mal in dieser Stunde zum Kühlschrank, schaute sich das Angebot an und schloss ihn wieder. Danach brach er zum zehnten Mal in dieser Stunde zu einer Mini-Hauswanderung auf. Schliesslich blieb er vor einem Zimmer stehen, worin er hätte schlafen können, wäre da nicht ein blonder Teufel gewesen.

Trotzig schnaubte Duo und beschloss herauszufinden, weshalb er nicht in zum Beispiel diesem Zimmer schlafen durfte. Er schaute nach rechts und links und schlüpfte ins Zimmer. Neugierig schaute er sich im Zimmer um. Ein dunkelblaues, gemütlich aussehendes Bett, zwei Nachttische, eine grosse Kommode, einen Schminktisch mit riesigem Spiegel, ein Büchergestell, ein relativ kleiner Schrank und eine Tür, die ins Badezimmer führte, wie Duo wusste. Eine Fensterwand war der Tür gegenüber, hinter der ein Balkon war. Zudem hingen noch verschiedene Fotos und Bilder im Zimmer.

Duo grinste, hier fand er sicher Interessantes. So, was las Quatres Schwester denn so? Duo ging zum Gestell, schaute sich die Titel an und verzog das Gesicht, Arabisch war eine der wenigen Sprachen, die er nicht beherrschte. Einige Flüche lösten sich aus Duos Mund, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, Bilder verstand er trotzdem. Er nahm eines der Bücher aus dem Regal, es schien sich um ein Kochbuch zu handeln, das zweite ebenfalls und auch dasselbe war beim dritten der Fall. Ein viertes zog er noch hervor, er öffnete es und klappte es sofort wieder zu. Ein leichter roter Farbton bildete sich um seine Nase. Als hätte er sich daran verbrannt, stellte er es sofort wieder zurück. Duo drehte sich um und die Nachttische lachten ihn an. Schon klebte er an denen und untersuchte den Inhalt. Zwei Bücher, Nastücher und … Handschellen! Duo schloss das Nachttischchen sofort wieder. Blinzelnd schaute er die Wand an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er stand auf und ging zur Kommode, liess das zweite Nachttischchen sein. In der obersten Schublade befanden sich Socken und Strümpfe in sämtlichen Farben. Duo grinste belustigt, als er leuchtstiftgelbe sah. In der zweiten Schublade befanden sich Höschen und Büstenhalter. Wieder grinste er, aber wenigstens hatte er genug Anstand, diese nicht genauer zu betrachten. In der dritten fand er Pyjamas und aufreizende Korsette und Korsagen und er lachte auf. Wow, diese Schwester hatte es wirklich fastdick hinter den Ohren. Ob Quatre das wusste? Bestimmt nicht, dazu hatte der Moralapostel nicht genügend Mumm und zuviel Anstand.

Duo kniete sich hin und öffnete die Türchen im untersten Teil der Kommode. Handtücher, Handtücher und nochmals Handtücher? Duo runzelte die Stirn. Entschloss ich dann aber dazu, nicht wissen zu wollen, was dahinter versteckt war. Und so schloss er die Türchen wieder und setzte sich auf den Stuhl beim Schminktisch. Duo öffnete sämtliche Schubladen auf der linken Seite. Duzende Lippenstifte in allen möglichen Farben, Hunderte Eye-Liner und Wimperntuschen, wie Duo fand, auch wieder in sämtlichen Farben und eine beachtliche Sammlung von Nagellacken. Duo begann zu grinsen, das gefiel ihm nur zu gut. So wendete er sich der Schublade in der Mitte zu. Sicher zwei Duzend Bürsten und Kämme und was frau sonst noch alles brauchte, lag darin. Dann wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit der rechten Seite zu. In der obersten Schublade war eine Platte voller verschiedenen Farben Lidschatten und man konnte die Platte sogar anheben und fand darunter eine Platte voller verschiedenen Make-ups. Duos Augen leuchteten auf, das Spiel machte ihm immer mehr Spass. Die zweite Schublade war voller Haarbänder, Schnallen und anderen Dingen, die er nicht identifizieren konnte. So schloss er diese Schublade, nicht ohne sich ein schwarzes Haarband auszuleihen. In der dritten Schublade fand er einen Haartrockner, Haarbügeleisen und andere sonderbare Geräte. Sofort sah er, dass sich darunter auch noch etwas befand. Er nahm die Dinge heraus und öffnete das Geheimfach, wobei ihm der Mund aufklappte, ehe er knallrot anlief und das Geheimfach schloss und die Geräte wieder hineintat.

Oh Gott, diese Frau war wirklich einfallsreich, zu einfallsreich, fand der Langhaarige. Misstrauisch schielte er zum Schrank, aber die Neugier siegte.

Der Schrank bestand aus drei Teilen. In der Mitte hatte es einen breiten Teil, daneben waren zwei schlanke Kastenteile. Im linken Teil waren Pullover, Shirts und Tops, einfach alles für oben. Im rechten Teil hingegen war alles für unten: Hosen kurz und lang und kurze und lange Röcke. Er öffnete den mittleren Teil und schaute einen Moment lang blöd, denn es war der Eingang zum begehbaren Teil. Duo zündete das Licht an und ging hinein und ihm klappte der Mund auf. Sicher fünfzig Abendkleider hingen an verschiedenen Stangen. Dabei waren auch wieder sämtliche Farben vorhanden.

Und plötzlich formte sich eine irrwitzige Idee in Duos Kopf und schon war alles vergessen und er stürzte sich auf die Kleider. Nach einer langen Weile nahm er ein dunkelblaues von der Stange, hielt es vor seinen Körper und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Dann entdeckte er Schuhe und schon bald hatte er sich für ein Paar entschieden. Zwar waren sie etwas klein und eng, aber das störte Duo nicht weiter, im Gegenteil. Voller Elan ging er mit Kleid und Schuhen ins Zimmer. Er zog sich bis auf seine Unterwäsche aus und schlüpfte in das Kleid, aber er konnte den Reissverschluss knapp nicht schliessen. Unbeholfen schaute er sich um und so fielen ihm die Korsette wieder ein. Er zog das Kleid aus, ging zur Kommode und nahm sich ein Korsett mit Verbindungskabeln heraus. Aus der obersten Schublade nahm er sich Strümpfe, die bis zum Oberschenkel gingen.

Zuerst zog er übervorsichtig die Stümpfe an und als er sie anhatte, lachte er zufrieden auf. Er war wohl doch nicht so schusselig, wie die andern dachten. Danach zog er sich das Korsett an, wobei er einige Mühe mehr hatte, als bei den Stümpfen. Und bis er die Haken endlich ineinander gesetzt hatte, war er zweimal beinahe erstickt und hatte sich einmal fast die Schulter ausgerenkt. Wie konnten Frauen das nur anziehen? Freiwillig!

Duo schüttelte den Kopf und schaute an sich hinunter. Er verkabelte noch das Korsett mit den Strümpfen, perfekt! Jetzt müsst ihn einer der andern überraschen, das wäre peinlich! Oder vielleicht sollte er sich einen Scherz erlauben und sich zu Heero begeben? Das wäre zwar sehr verlockend, aber Duo hatte gewiss keine Lust, jetzt schon abzukratzen.

Nun zog er sich das Kleid wieder an und nach weiteren Verrenkungen, schaffte er es, es hinten zu schliessen. Er öffnete die rechte Schranktür und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Das Kleid hatte lange Ärmel und es reichte bis zum Boden, weitete sich nach unten aus. Vorne in der Mitte war goldener Stoff eingearbeitet. Der Blaue Stoff war vorne tief geschnitten, aber die Brust wurde auch von dem goldenen Stoff verdeckt. Auf Bauchhöhe hielt eine Brosche den blauen Stoff zusammen.

Duo schaute sich im Spiegel von sämtlichen Seiten an. Etwas fehlte… Dann fiel es ihm ein; Schuhe, Schminke und Frisur! Sofort setzte er sich an die Schmink- und Frisierkommode. Was zuerst? Duo runzelte die Stirn, dann öffnete er sein Haar, nahm sich eine Brüste und bürstete es glatt. Danach betrachtete er sämtliche Accessoires und nahm sich eine Schnalle mit violetten Perlen und Schnüren als Dekoration heraus. Danach band er die Haare mit der Schnalle zu einem Rattenschwanz zusammen. Die unteren Haare nahm er über eine Schulter nach vorne und band sie mit einem Samtband leicht zusammen. Danach griff er wagemutig zur Wimperntusche. Nach einigen Versuchen hatte er es dann geschafft, die Tusche richtig aufzutragen, sodass es gut aussah. Aber wie weiter? Er öffnete die obere, rechte Schublade und entschied sich für einen leichten, violetten Lidschatten und trug es vorsichtig auf die Lider auf. Danach noch ein wenig Lippenstift und ihm lächelte ein ganz anderer Mensch aus dem Spiegel entgegen.

Duo stand auf, zog die Schuhe an, drehte sich um seine Achse, stellte sich vor den Spiegel und lächelte sich an. Ob er als edle Dame durchkam? Würde Relena ihn wieder erkennen oder könnte er sie täuschen? Und die andern? Duo lachte auf. Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Klatschen und Duo drehte sich ruckartig zur Tür um, in der Trowa, der klatschte, stand. Duo fühlte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde.

»Äh, ich … ich kann das erklären…«, stammelte er verlegen.

»Natürlich«, meinte Trowa nun und musterte Duo von oben bis unten.

»Äh … also … mir war langweilig«, versuchte der Langhaarige zu erklären.

»Scheint so«, antwortete Trowa darauf.

»Du … äh … wirst doch … äh … Quatre nichts sagen?«, stammelte Duo und wünschte, der Boden würde aufgehen und ihn verschlingen, das war so peinlich.

»Natürlich nicht«, meinte Trowa und trat ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich.

»Also … äh … danke, schätze ich…«, murmelte Duo und liess Trowa, der auf ihn zukam, nicht aus den Augen. Schon war Trowa bei ihm und musterte ihn immer noch. Wie ein Raubtier auf Futtersuche, schoss es Duo durch den Kopf und er wurde unruhig. »Ich … ich werde mich wieder umziehen…«, beschloss Duo dann und wollte schon von Trowa weglaufen, doch der packte ihn am Handgelenk, zog ihn an sich.

»Ich helf' dir dabei«, raunte Trowa, ehe er seine Lippen auf Duos drückte, der überrascht seinen Mund öffnete zum Protestieren, doch genau das nutzte Trowa aus um Duo einen Zungenkuss zu verpassen. Zuerst wehrte sich Duo, aber schnell merkte er, dass er erstens nicht stark genug war, wenn er in Trowas Armen war und gerade von diesem geküsst wurde, und zweitens in diesem Kleid viel zu eingeschränkt war, um sich zu bewegen. Also tat er das, was ihm im Moment am Klügsten erschien: er biss in Trowas Zunge. Dieser zog sofort seinen Kopf zurück und schaute Duo nachdenklich an. Diesen Moment nutzte Duo aus, um sich von Trowa wegzureissen.

»Hör auf, Trowa!«, verlangte Duo und versuchte von ihm wegzurobben. Doch dieser lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

»Du willst, dass ich Quatre nichts sage? Dann verlange ich aber auch etwas von dir; nämlich genau das«, forderte Trowa, wobei er sich lässig vor Duo stand.

»Wa… Nein, das geht nicht!«, rief Duo aus.

»Na dann.« Trowa zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und ging langsam ein paar Schritte, bis Duo ihn zurückrief.

»Nein! Ich… Na schön, aber du hältst deine Klappe!«, fauchte der Langhaarige und funkelte den andern an.

»Deal ist Deal«, meinte Trowa nur und ging zu Duo. Er zog Duos Kopf zu sich und küsste den andern wieder, der nach einer Weile von selbst den Mund öffnete. Trowa löste seine Lippen von Duos und begann den Hals hinabzuküssen, wobei sich seine linke Hand durch Duos Haare fuhr und das Band löste. Duo seufzte leise auf und begann sich mehr und mehr zu entspannen und legte seine Arme um Trowas Hals ohne es zu merken. Trowa hatte inzwischen Duo sowohl einen Knutschfleck verpasst wie auch die Schnalle aus dem Haar gelöst, sodass nun die Haare ganz offen hinab flossen. Trowa löste sich von Duo und ging einen Schritt zurück, um diesen zu betrachten, der ganz schön blöd schaute, als sich der andere von ihm löste. Dann lächelte Duo verführerisch und strich sich mit einer gekonnten Bewegung die Haare, die er über seine Schultern nach vorne genommen hatte, wieder nach hinten. Das liess Trowa nicht ungenutzt und schon war er wieder bei Duo und küsste ihn, drängte sein Bein zwischen Duos Beine und rieb es an dessen Schritt. Duo stöhnte auf und verlangte offensichtlich nach mehr.

Der Franzose liess seine Hände zu Duos Rücken wandern, öffnete den Reisverschluss und strich Duo das Kleid vom Körper. Der schwere Stoff fiel zu Boden und Duo stand nun in Korsett, Strümpfen und Stöckelschuhen vor Trowa, der anerkennend an Duo hinabschaute. Diesem war das furchtbar peinlich und wurde knallrot. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Trowa verhinderte effektiv, dass er etwas sagte, indem er ihn wieder küsste. Während dem Kuss hob der Franzose Duo hoch und brachte ihn zum Bett, wo er ihn sanft absetzte. Duo hob herausfordernd den Kopf und robbte ein Stück zurück. Trowa nahm das Angebot an und kroch auf dem Bett zwischen Duos Beine. Er legte sich leicht auf Duo und liess seinen Körper über Duos reiben. Duo atmete hart aus.

»Trowa!«, reklamierte er, doch Trowa ignorierte das und strich mit seiner Hand Duos Bein herab. Schliesslich wurde es Duo zu viel und er begann an Trowas Pullover zu ziehen. Als es endlich aus der Hose war, zog er es Trowa über den Kopf. Anschliessend warf er den Pullover irgendwo hin und liess seine Hände zu Trowas Rücken wandern, zog den andern näher an sich und stöhnte auf, als Trowa seine Körpermitte härter gegen Duos drückte.

»Willst du es, Duo? Sag's mir!«, raunte Trowa Duo mit rauer Stimme zu. Duo öffnete seine Augen und schaute Trowa mit verklärtem Blick an.

»Oh verdammt, Trowa, nicht noch mehr Spiele«, zischte der Langhaarige verärgert. »Aber wenn du's brauchst… Nimm mich endlich!« Trowa lachte leise, küsste Duo und rieb seinen Körper an Duos. Er merkte, wie Duo ungeduldig wurde und zog diesem nun ganz aus. Dach zog er mit Duos Hilfe seine Hose aus, darunter war er nackt. Duo schloss seine Beine fest um Trowas Hüfte und spürte, wie dessen hartes Glied gegen seinen Hintern drückte.

»Mach endlich!«, stöhnte Duo und Trowa schmunzelte.

»Einen Augenblick noch«, meinte der Grünäugige und suchte in seiner Hose nach der Tube mit Gleitcreme. Er drückte eine Portion heraus begann Duo damit zu weiten. Dieser stöhnte zufrieden auf und legte selbst Hand an, als es ihm nicht schnell genug ging. Das passte Trowa allerdings nicht und er packte Duos Hände, damit dieser gar nichts mehr machen konnte. Duo knurrte unwillig, doch in dem Moment entschloss Trowa, dass Duo bereit sei. Er setzte sein Glied an Duos Rosette und drang vorsichtig in den andern. Doch dessen Vorsicht war unnötig, denn Duo drängte sich sofort zu Trowa, sodass er sofort tief in ihm war. Duo stöhnte zufrieden auf und auch Trowa konnte den Laut nicht unterdrücken. Schliesslich begann er in Duo zu stossen, der ihm bereitwillig entgegenkam. Dabei hielt er mit einer Hand Duos Handgelenke hart fest, während er sich mit der andern Duos Seite auf und ab fuhr. Schon bald wand sich Duo in höchster Ekstase unter Trowa und versuchte seine Hände los zu bekommen, doch Trowa hielt eisern fest. Doch dann erbarmte er sich und legte seine freie Hand an Duos Glied und pumpte ihn synchron zu seinen Stössen. Schon nach einer Weile war Duo soweit und mit einem lauten »Trowa!« kam er in dessen Hand. Trowa selbst stiess nochmals in die Enge, ehe auch er kam. Erschöpft legte er sich auf Duo und schaute dem keuchenden Deathscythe-Piloten ins Gesicht, dann küsste er dessen Lippen. Duo öffnete die Augen und blinzelte.

»Was?«, fragte er keuchend.

»Deine Schminke ist verschmiert, du wirst dich wieder schminken müssen«, grinste Trowa.

»Das würde dir so passen«, grinste nun auch Duo. »Und jetzt, runter von mir! Und lass endlich meine Hände los.« Trowa nickte und rollte sich von Duo, der aufstand und zu der Kommode ging, um sich ein Tuch zu nehmen, damit er sich säubern konnte. Dann warf er Trowa das Tuch zu. »Das hast du echt toll gemacht!«, klagte Duo und schaute seine leicht blauen Handgelenke an. »Und was soll ich nun den andern sagen, wenn sie fragen?« Trowa zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Die Wahrheit«, schlug er dann vor.

»Natürlich und dann Quatre einen Monat lang ertragen müssen, wie er dann immer zwitschert, wie süss er das finde. Ausserdem«, Duo ging ärgerlich auf Trowa zu und nahm die Tube vom Bett, »weshalb hattest du die hier dabei!« Trowa schüttelte den Kopf und zog Duo wieder auf sich.

»Weshalb wohl?« Doch er liess Duo nicht mehr antworten und drückte dem andern einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Duo versuchte zuerst, Trowa von sich zu stossen, doch dann liess er das sein. Stattdessen warf er sich auf den andern und drückte ihn aufs Bett.

»Nein, Trowa«, bestimmte Duo und stand auf. »Ausserdem gibt es in zehn Minuten Essen. Und ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich, weil ich nicht bei dir schlafen kann. Ich weiss echt nicht, wie du es immer wieder schaffst, mich zu überrumpeln, sodass du mich rumkriegst. Aber das war das letzte Mal!«

»Natürlich«, seufzte Trowa und stand auch auf, um sich anzuziehen. »Weisst du was?«

»Hmm?«, wollte Duo wissen, der schon angezogen war und nun mit seinen Haaren kämpfte.

»Behalt das Kleid und die Unterwäsche, du gefällst mir darin und bei Zeiten können wir das wiederholen«, meinte Trowa und schloss die Hosen. Duo klappte der Mund auf und er hörte auf mit Haare Bürsten.

»Wie bitte?«, brachte Duo hervor.

»Du gefällst mir darin, behalte die Kleider, Schatz«, wiederholte Trowa und grinste frech.

»Das ist unglaublich! Ich tu alles, um dir zu gefallen, aber erst wenn ich Mädchenkleider anhabe, gefalle ich dir!«, empörte sich Duo gespielt.

»Genau«, bestätigte Trowa, drückte Duo einen Kuss auf den Mund. »Ich geh Essen. Ich sage, dass du gleich nachkommst.« Er drückte Duo noch einen Kuss auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Duo schaute auf die geschlossene Tür, dann grinste er. Hatte sich die kleine Maskerade doch gelohnt.

Duo betrat das Esszimmer und grüsste die anderen laut. Wufei verdrehte die Augen, Heero und Trowa ignorierten ihn und Quatre grüsste zurück. Als Duo sich auf den Stuhl fallen und verzog kurz das Gesicht, doch dann lächelte er unbeirrt weiter. Quatre schaute ihn inzwischen Stirn runzelnd an.

»Sag, Duo, bist du geschminkt? Und … ist das ein Knutschfleck!«, erklang Quatres schrille Stimme und sofort schaute jeder zu Duo. »Und was ist mit deinen Handgelenken passiert?« Quatre begriff plötzlich und ihm klappte der Mund auf. Wufei und Heero grinsten Duo wissend an und Trowa, auf den niemand achtete, schaute Duo lasziv grinsend an.

Duo wurde knallrot…

**Ende**


End file.
